


Doux Rêve (Sweet Dream)

by shit_shippers_say



Series: Our Universe and then Some [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Smut, based on a tumblr post that i CANNOT FIND, i described it in the notes!, if anyone knows what post i'm talking about PLEASE link it, sure let's go with that, turtleneck kink?, wrote this like literally the day after s4 ended and never posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say
Summary: Sometimes Lucas just can't control himself when it comes to marking up his boyfriend.Or; Eliott is forced into an itchy, ugly garment in order to cover up some love bites and hates every second of it. Lucas would beg to differ.





	Doux Rêve (Sweet Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> (oops this has been in my drafts for almost a month, lmao)
> 
> it's smut!  
> is anyone really surprised?  
> nope! enjoy <3

Lucas absently runs his fingers through the head of tangled hair that is resting against his hip. His fingers linger at the nape of Eliott’s neck, scratching gently at the short hairs that tickle his skin. A small smile tugs on his lips as his boyfriend shifts and tightens his arms around Lucas’ waist. When Eliott lets out a small noise, Lucas heart swoops and he can’t stop his smile from growing wider.

“Good morning, baby,” He says quietly as Eliott groans and burrows his face against Lucas’ stomach.

“What time is it?” Eliott sighs the question against Lucas’ skin, not making a move to get up.

“Around 07:00,” Lucas replies, glancing at the clock across the room. “We should probably get ready for school.”

Eliott grunts, giving a playful nip to the side of his boyfriend’s stomach. “Or we could stay here,” He says, sliding his hands up the smaller boy’s back. “I’d much rather stay here.”

“ _Non_ , Eliott, we should really go to school,” Lucas giggles, pulling his boyfriend’s face away from his torso and bringing him closer so he can peck him on the lips. “Unless you aren’t feeling up to it today, of course.”

Eliott smiles softly, flopping back down against Lucas’ legs and trapping his boyfriend’s arms around him. “I love you,” He says without a second thought. “Do you know that?”

Lucas blushes and laughs, shaking his head. “You’re such a sap,” He says, playfully tugging at Eliott’s hair. “I love you too. Now come on.” He shifts the larger boy off of his lap and swings his legs so that he can get out of bed.

Eliott huffs and rolls off of the other side to find his discarded clothes from the night before.

“Do you want eggs?” Lucas asks, already mostly dressed and heading for the bathroom. “I can make some before we leave.”

Eliott smiles as his boyfriend stops to catch his eye from the doorway. “ _Ouais_. That sounds great, baby, thank you.”

Lucas smiles back at him, face softening into that blissfully content grin he gets when he looks at Eliott sometimes. “Of course,” He says before patting his hand against the doorframe and heading for the bathroom.

By the time Eliott is dressed and headed for the bathroom himself, Lucas is already in the kitchen. The smell of eggs wafts about the entire place.

When he glances in the mirror to fix his hair and brush his teeth, his eyes fall on the hickeys his boyfriend left scattered over his collarbone and up the base of his neck. He can’t help but smirk to himself as he runs his fingers over the largest one, beneath his Adam’s apple.

“Do you want juice?” Lucas asks, not turning around, as Eliott sits down at the table. Mika has crawled out from his cave of a room and graced them with his hungover presence on the couch, but the two pay him no mind.

“Sure, but I can get it, babe, sit down. Eat.” Eliott insists, corralling Lucas away from the counter and to the kitchen table. He grabs the orange juice from the fridge and pours three glasses, leaving two on the counter before carrying one into the living room and placing it on the coffee table in front of Mika.

“ _Merci_ ,” The older man sighs from under the blanket he’s covered himself with.

Eliott laughs. “You should probably eat something, Mika. You know it will just get worse if you don’t.”

Mika groans, but Eliott can see him nodding under the fleece fabric. He pats him gently on the shoulder before making his way back to the kitchen.

Lucas looks up from where he’s already started to eat his breakfast and pauses, grinning ear to ear. “You look like you got attacked by an octopus,” He says in reference to the marks on Eliott’s neck. “I guess I got a little carried away, huh?”

Eliott rolls his eyes and takes a seat across from Lucas. “Yeah, well at least you admit to getting carried away. You’re lucky we don’t have to be anywhere today.”

Lucas looks a bit sheepish, for a moment and Eliott freezes, realization hitting him like a freight train.

“Except Imane’s house for _Eid_.” Lucas says, trying to hold back his laughter while Eliott panics.

“ _Putain_ , I forgot!” He hisses, pulling the neckline of his shirt up, subconsciously. “Her parents are gonna be there and everything! _Idriss_ , will be there!” His voice cracks as he begins mentally running through ways he can cover the marks up before the party. “I haven’t spoken to him in forever, God knows what he’ll think of me if I show up -”

“Hey,” Lucas reaches across the table and pulls Eliott’s hands away from his clothes, gripping them tightly, “they’re not that bad. If you’re really worried, I think Mika has something you can wear to cover them up.”

“I’m not wearing a scarf, Lucas, it’s June.” Eliott says as though a scarf is the most ridiculous solution to the situation.

Lucas simply laughs and leans back in his chair. “Not a scarf, _mon cœur_ , even _I’m_ not that tacky.”

-

“I look absolutely ridiculous.” Eliott says, staring in the mirror. They’ve just returned from school and showered. The colloc has been abandoned since they returned, Mika insisting he take Lisa out for something to wear tonight, so it was just the two of them until the party. The turtleneck was soft - a bit tight on Eliott, but he didn’t complain. It isn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but he can’t wrap his head around the way he looks with the fabric coming halfway up his neck like that. It’s weird.

Lucas has been oddly silent, making Eliott shift and start toying with the hem of the shirt. “It looks terrible, I’m just going to wear my regular clothes and -” He starts lifting the fabric over his head when a hand stops him abruptly.

“Don’t,” Lucas says from beside him, pulling the shirt back down. “It looks…” He trails off, eyes lingering on Eliott’s torso. “It looks really good. Unbelievably so, actually,” He brings his eyes back up to meet his boyfriend’s. “You look gorgeous.”

Eliott feels his face go bright red. “Stop it.” He huffs. “Stop doing that thing.”

“What?” Lucas asks, confused. “What thing?”

“That thing you do where you say cute things and make a cute face just to get me to stop complaining,” Eliott says. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not!” Lucas says defensively. “You look so good in that shirt, babe, I wish I could take it off of you with my _teeth_ ,” He says, curling his fingers in the hem of the fabric and yanking his boyfriend closer. “You’ve got no clue how sexy you are to me, baby.”

Eliott yelps and catches himself with his hands on Lucas’ shoulders. “You’re insatiable!” He giggles. “Your sexdrive is what got me in this shirt in the first place!”

“Ah, well then I should start using that to my advantage, _non_?” Lucas purrs, smirking as he lets his lips fall on Eliott’s neck.

For a moment, the taller boy lets himself fall into him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, before he pushes his boyfriend away. “No, we don’t have time,” He whispers, giving Lucas’ pouting lips a small kiss. “Go get dressed.”

“I’ll have you later, _mon cheri_ , you can count on that.” Lucas says as he backs up toward his bedroom.

“Oh really?” Eliott teases. “I didn’t know turtlenecks gave you such a hard-on.”

Lucas smirks and returns to reach up and dip his fingers into the neckline of Eliott’s shirt. Using that as leverage, he tugs the boy down and slips the shirt to the side so he can suck on the only untouched spot left on his boyfriend’s neck.

Eliott gasps, tilting his head back and gripping his fingers into the fabric of Lucas’ tee shirt. “Lucas!”

Lucas smirks against him, making sure to leave a bite against the skin before pulling away. “Don’t worry,” He whispers, kissing below Eliott’s ear, “I put it where no one but me will see.”

Eliott whines when Lucas fully pulls away, and walks back to his bedroom.

That boy could be the death of him, and Eliott would still love him to the ends of this earth.

-

It’s dark by the time they return to the colloc. Lucas isn’t sure where Mika and Lisa ended up - probably Manon’s or something - but he couldn’t care less. He’s been staring at Eliott in that damned turtleneck all night and the only thing he can think about is getting him _out of it_. However, his boyfriend doesn’t seem to notice because he’s on a high the likes of which Lucas wishes he could see everyday.

“That was really fun!” Eliott says, toing his shoes off by the front door and waiting for Lucas to do the same. “I forgot how good Mama Bakhellal’s cooking is. I almost asked her for a box to take home.”

Lucas leans against the wall facing the counter, smiling and watching as Eliott’s feet carry him through the kitchen, where he takes two glasses down from the cupboard and removes the water pitcher from the fridge.

“It seemed like everyone had fun, _non_?” Eliott asks, walking back over to Lucas and handing him one of the glasses of water. “I mean, Emma and the boys were hoarding the food like a pack of wolves for a while, but I think it was great, either way. And -” The shorter boy isn’t sure he’s ever seen Eliott so energetic - aside from that time he made him listen to dubstep on a record player. It’s so incredibly endearing and it makes his heart grow in his chest.

“What are you staring at?” Eliott asks from where he’s leaning against the granite countertop, watching Lucas over the brim of his water glass as he takes a sip.

Lucas just shakes his head, smile never leaving his face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Eliott goes bright red before putting the glass down and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re only saying that because of the shirt.”

Lucas is taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“The shirt,” Eliott says as though that answers all of life’s questions. “I said I didn’t like the shirt and now you’re trying to make me feel better about it.”

Lucas glances down at Eliott’s torso and bites his lip. “I’d forgotten about that shirt until you just mentioned it,” He says honestly. “I was too busy thinking about you.”

Eliott rolls his eyes and pushes off the counter, walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him on the lips. “You’re such a bad liar, but thank you.”

“I’m not lying!” Lucas says defensively.

Eliott chuckles and dips his finger into the neckline of Lucas’ shirt to pull him closer. “You’re the reason I’m wearing this stupid shirt.” He reminds.

Lucas smirks. “Thank God for me, huh?” He says, putting his hands on Eliott’s waist and dragging him closer.

“Mh,” Eliott hums, “you really do like the turtleneck look, don’t you?”

Lucas grins and reaches up to tug the thing away from Eliott’s skin, revealing the dark purple bruises it was covering up. “I love it because it looks gorgeous on you, but I hate it because it’s covering up the marks I left on you.”

Eliott purrs, brushing his nose against Lucas’ forehead. “You can always just leave more,” He suggests, letting his hips shift his weight forward and pin his boyfriend to the wall. “If you feel so inclined.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Lucas warns, licking a stripe from the bottom most hickey to the edge of Eliott’s jaw. “I’ll keep you in my bed for hours just so I can make sure I leave no stretch of skin untouched.”

Eliott shudders. “Fuck, Lucas.” He says quietly as Lucas hands drift up under the tight fabric of his shirt.

“Please, Eliott,” Lucas groans, adhering his mouth just under Eliott’s ear to let his teeth toy with the skin there, “let me take care of you.”

Eliott gasps, going weak under Lucas’ touch. “Yes,” He pants, making an aborted thrust forward with his hips.

Lucas shifts his hands to grab the backs of Eliott’s thighs, hoisting his boyfriend off the floor. The older boy never gets tired of how strong Lucas is. Even if he doesn’t look it at first glance, the boy can manhandle Eliott into any and every position he wants in seconds. It may be the hottest thing Eliott’s ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Eliott wraps his legs around the boy’s waist and his arms over his shoulders, burying his nose in Lucas’ neck to inhale the scent of his aftershave.

Lucas carries him to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them before he lays the older boy out against the sheets.

There’s a moment of heat between them as Lucas drags his lust-ridden eyes down Eliott’s outstretched body. Eliott can feel the heat coiling inside him, the desire that tugs insistently at his heart.

After a silence that Eliott deems too long, he speaks. “Are you going to get down here?” He asks teasingly and reaches up for his boyfriend, who smirks and crawls onto the mattress and settles between Eliott’s legs. The taller boy’s hands settle against Lucas’ shoulders and pull him down into a heated kiss.

It’s all very tender and soft, driven by a desire and heat that they know all too well.

Featherlight, Eliott trails his fingers up the lapels of Lucas’ denim shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders when he reaches the top. His hands find their way back down to the hem of the white tee Lucas had on underneath, lifting that up and above his boyfriend’s head, breaking the kiss only briefly. As he feels the warm skin of Lucas’ torso against his fingertips, Eliott moves so that he’s kissing his way across the boy’s left shoulder, teeth barely grazing the soft, unblemished skin there. It’s slow and gentle, fitting the energy between them quite perfectly.

Just as Eliott is lifting his head to reconnect their lips, Lucas’ fingers trail their way across the stretch of Eliott’s skin being exposed, just above the waistband of his jeans. The taller boy lets out a shudder, looking up at Lucas with hooded eyes and his bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lucas says for the hundredth time that night. His fingers work the button and zipper of Eliott’s pants open, curling around the fabric to drag them and Eliott’s boxers down his long legs. “I know I say it a lot, but you truly are.”

Eliott kicks the clothing to the floor and grabs hold of Lucas’ wrists, pulling his boyfriend down between his legs, once more. He feels like they would look ridiculous - each of them alternately half-undressed - to someone outside of their little bubble, but his heart is pounding so loud Eliott can’t be bothered to think about that.

“ _Je t’aime_ ,” He says into Lucas’ ear, pulling the boy flush against him so that the sides of their faces are almost touching. “ _Je t’aime_ , Lucas.”

A smile finds its way to Lucas’ lips as he turns his head just enough to seal their lips and works his hands up under the skin tight turtleneck.

Eliott shudders at the feeling of Lucas’ fingers grazing his torso, traveling up his rib cage and finding their way to his nipples to tease and toy with them. It always baffles Lucas how easily he can reduce his boyfriend to a puddle just by simply touching him.

“I’m so proud of you for going today. You’re one of the bravest people I know.” The younger boy says, voice full of awe as he pushes the hem turtleneck up underneath Eliott’s arms and attaches his mouth to one of his nipples. His tongue tends to do a lot of the talking in moments like these, caressing and soothing the curves and bumps of Eliott’s skin, making him slick and wanton for more.

“Lucas,” The older boy whimpers, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s messy hair, “please.”

Lucas hums and pushes Eliott’s arms up above his head to pin them there. “Tell me.”

Eliott’s brain is fuzzy. “Tell you what?”

“Tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” Lucas clarifies, sitting up and straddling Eliott’s bare waist. “I’ll give you anything you want. Anything.”

Eliott blushes scarlet. It isn’t often that they find themselves in this kind of situation - one where the electricity between them is fueled by something more than just lust and desire. His heart gives an erratic beat when he opens his mouth to reply. “You called me beautiful,” He begins, tentatively. “I… liked that.”

“Okay,” Lucas smiles, as his boyfriend’s hands find their way to the fly of his jeans, working them open with shaky fingers. He doesn’t stop him, just watches on with patience. “What else do you like, beautiful?”

The burn in Eliott’s cheeks intensifies, but he lets out a breathless chuckle as he gets Lucas’ jeans down to the middle of his thighs. The shorter boy takes over, shedding them and his boxers onto the floor.

“Hm?” Lucas prompts again, settling back in Eliott’s lap. It’s at this moment that Eliott realizes his boyfriend has made no move to take off the short-sleeved turtleneck still rucked up around his chest and under his arms. He can’t hide the sly smile the realization produces.

“You said you wanted to take care of me,” Eliott says. “I would like that.”

Lucas smirks, leaning down to press their chests together. “Would you? How would you like me to do that, _mon cœur_?” He sucks the skin under Eliott’s ear between his teeth, marking the area and soothing it with his tongue.

Eliott makes an aborted sound and grabs Lucas’ waist, words tumbling from his mouth before he can even stop to think about them. “Fuck, Lucas, fuck me.”

Lucas freezes, pulling away from Eliott to look into his eyes. “What, really?” His sensual façade has fallen away, becoming one of shock and desire. It’s not as though this would be the first time they’ve done it this way, but it still makes all of Lucas’ blood pool south when he hears those words. “Is that what you want?”

Eliott gives a jerky nod and slides his fingers into the boy’s hair. “Yes, baby, please.” He says, breathlessly. “Just like this. Let me see your face the whole time.”

Lucas groans, extracting himself from the older boy to rummage around the nightstand for the lube and condoms. When he comes back, situated between Eliott’s legs again, he glides his hands along the insides of his boyfriend’s thighs and presses them apart. It takes a moment, but Lucas is able to school his expression back to the heated gaze he’d had before and he lets their hips grind together for a few blissful moments.

Eliott arches his back as his hands find Lucas’ ass to guide his hips in little circular motions, their cocks trapped between them, hard and aching. Their breaths mingle and Eliott arches himself up to try and get as much friction as he possibly can before Lucas is dragging himself away again.

Eliott is mature enough to admit that he pouts.

“Oh trust me, _ange_ , you’ll love this part.” Lucas says, picking the lube up from the mattress next to Eliott’s head. The older shudders as his boyfriend slicks up the fingers of his right hand. He watches Lucas’ hand disappear in his peripheral vision, mouth dropping open when the boy is able to work one finger in up to the knuckle.

It’s tight, of course, because they haven’t done it this way that often. Eliott hadn’t ever bottomed before he met Lucas, either, so the sensation remains new and exciting to him. It’s foreign to him, but Eliott is enthusiastic about getting more of that intoxicating sense of fullness.

“More,” He pants, rolling his hips, “please.”

Lucas obeys, working his boyfriend open on two slick fingers and spreading them apart as he does. “Whatever you want, baby,” He reminds, twisting his fingers. “Just tell me and I’ll do it.”

Eliott arches, pressing down on the fingers inside him and whimpering as he tries - and fails - to find the one spot he knows will make him fall to pieces. He can tell by the look on Lucas’ face that his boyfriend is purposefully avoiding it, just to drive Eliott insane. It’s working.

“Do it,” Eliott groans, thrusting his hips down. “ _Putain_ , please, Lucas.”

Lucas giggles. “Only because you asked so nicely.” He concedes, curling his fingers up against that soft bundle of nerves.

Eliott gives a choked off gasp, gripping Lucas’ bicep. “Fuck, right there!” He cries, letting his head drop against the sheets. The shirt remains tucked up against his chest as he arches his back off of the bed. Lucas takes the opportunity to suck one of Eliott’s nipples between his teeth, lapping at it with his tongue.

Eliott collapses against the bed once more, a complete panting and begging mess. There’s sweat slicking his forehead and neck as Lucas adds a third finger while continuing the assault on his prostate. Eliott can’t even form expletives, he’s so lost in the pleasure. His legs start to shake with the way Lucas has switched from little jabs to inscesent rubbing, bringing wave after wave of crested heat in Eliott’s lower abdomen. With startling clarity, Eliott feels the orgasm building in his stomach. His muscles start to twitch and shivers run up his spine before he realizes what’s happening.

“Lucas,” He gasps as he tries to still his hips and Lucas’ hand, to no avail. “Baby, I think -”

Before he can get the words out, it crashes over him in a wave, leveling him like an old building in a storm.

He can’t stop the shaking, jittery little jumps of his hips as Lucas’ fingers slow down but continue their little thrusts. He feels the way his hole flutters around them, trying to keep Lucas there with each little aftershock of orgasm.

His heart is racing and his eyes have screwed shut against the onslaught of blinding pleasure.

“Still with me?” Lucas’ velvety voice pulls him out of the waves and brings him into the oceans that are his boyfriend’s eyes.

Eliott can’t hold back the blush as he groans and hides his face in Lucas’ neck. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” He says. “I wasn’t expecting to just…” He trails off on embarrassment.

Lucas shakes his head, kissing all over the older boy’s face. “Don’t apologize, darling, you are so beautiful like that,” He whispers. “You deserve all of the pleasure I could possibly give.”

Eliott giggles, catching Lucas’ lips with his own and dipping his tongue into his mouth. “Thank you.” He whispers back after he pulls away.

Lucas hums and goes to slide his fingers out, only to be trapped in place by Eliott’s hand on his wrist.

“Did I say you could stop?” The taller boy asks, raising a playful brow.

Lucas smirks. “Already up for more, I see?”

“Always,” Eliott concedes, biting at Lucas’ jaw, “when it’s with you.”

Lucas hums, withdrawing his fingers long enough to pick up a condom. He pauses to meet Eliott’s eyes. “Is this what you want?” He asks, holding the back of Eliott’s thigh.

Eliott simply nods and hooks his leg around the shorter boy’s waist to drag him closer. “Get inside me, you dork.”

Lucas grins and gives his boyfriend one last peck on the lips before leaning up and rolling on the condom. Eliott can hear the cap of the lube click closed before he feels the tip of Lucas’ cock at his entrance.

“Ready?” Lucas purrs, dragging Eliott closer with a tight grip on his leg.

Eliott takes a deep breath and nods, arching into the feeling of his boyfriend sinking inside. The feeling is always odd, but it never fails to have him moaning up at the ceiling, toes curling as Lucas’ hips come to rest against his ass. They stay like that for a moment before Eliott can barely breathe with how badly he wants Lucas to just _move_.

“Lucas, baby, _move_.” He begs, thrusting his hips back and crying out when Lucas pins his hips down to the bed.

“Shh,” Lucas whispers when Eliott tries to speak again, “let me take care of you.” With that, Lucas drags the length of his cock along Eliott’s insides until just the tip is left 

When he thrusts back in, fast paced and perfectly angled to hit all the right places, Eliott’s eyes roll up to the ceiling and his dick again begins to harden against his stomach.

Lucas keeps the punishing pace, slamming his hips against Eliott’s ass and moving them nearly all the way up the bed. When the headboard brushes the top of Eliott’s head, Lucas pauses his movements - much to Eliott’s loud displeasure - and pins his boyfriend’s arms up against the mattress to keep him from hitting it.

“Hold them there.” Lucas pants, slipping his fingers beneath the fabric of the turtleneck to drag it up around Eliott’s elbows. The older boy is pliant and whimpering, trying desperately to focus on Lucas’ face as the younger boy holds his arms down with a solid grip on the shirt.

“That’s it, baby, let me take care of you.” Lucas says, continuing his brutal pounding, making Eliott’s entire body shift up the bed, only stopped by his hands against the wooden headboard.

The more Lucas says the words ‘let me take care of you,’ the less Eliott is able to keep his grip on reality. The overstimulation is completely drowned out by the never-ending waves of pleasure that wreck his body every time Lucas hits his prostate. His eyes stare up, unfocused, at the ceiling as he lets his mouth fall open around the screaming that he suddenly can’t control. No words, just loud cries of raw pleasure as he lets Lucas ruin him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lucas repeats, breath coming in short gasps. “So gorgeous. You deserve everything you want, baby, and I can’t believe I get to give it to you. Look at you, spread out and letting me give you my cock like this. I’ve never seen something so incredible in my life.”

Eliott is barely registering what Lucas is saying, but it doesn’t matter because he can feel the way his stomach is coiling, again, and all he can do is let Lucas take him.

“Your beautiful, blissed out face is the most amazing sight, _mon cheri_.” Lucas gasps, thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. “I love watching you fall apart on my dick.”

_That_ Eliott hears, trying to thrash out of Lucas’ grip so he can touch his boyfriend - hold onto him for dear life as he feels the orgasm build and build inside him.

“Come for me, baby,” Lucas pants against Eliott’s ear. “I can see how close you are just by looking at your face. Come on, _mon amour_ …”

Eliott screams - he can’t tell if it’s Lucas’ name or just a bunch of noise - and lets go for the second time that night, coming on his stomach in long stripes of white and shaking against the damp sheets beneath him.

He can feel Lucas come into the condom, shuddering through it as he bites Eliott’s neck to hold in his noises, and relaxes into the sensation.

He refuses to let Lucas pull out, until the shorter boy mumbles something about being gross in the morning if they don’t clean up now. Then, and only then, Eliott lets the younger boy get up to dispose of the condom and retrieve a damp rag.

Lucas takes his time wiping Eliott down, tender and soft in all the right ways as he cleans the come from his abdomen. Without looking, the shorter boy tosses the rag into the hamper and settles himself against Eliott’s sweaty chest.

Somehow, the turtleneck ended up crumpled against the headboard and Eliott grabbed it and threw it across the room in the general direction of the hamper.

“I take it you still don’t like it.” Lucas giggles, nuzzling his nose into the base of Eliott’s neck.

“Not in the slightest.” Eliott sighs, wrapping his arms around the boy on his chest.

“Although,” He begins, pensively, “if it gets me laid like that every time I wear it, I may have to steal it from Mika.”

Lucas laughs and shakes his head against Eliott’s chest. “The shirt has nothing to do with that,” He clarifies, pressing a gentle kiss to one of the hickeys he’d left against his boyfriend’s skin before lifting up on his elbows and giving Eliott another dark and heated look. “If you want that again, all you need to do is ask.”

Eliott goes a little red but he smirks and surges forward to kiss Lucas like his life depends on it.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post that i can't find anymore (I'M SO SORRY). it was basically a headcanon about eliott wearing that turtleneck in s4e10 to cover up some hickeys. lol if anyone knows it, comment a link and i'll add it to the notes! thanks!
> 
> hope you all enjoy ;)


End file.
